1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-functional peripheral device, and more particularly, to a multi-functional peripheral device including a paper output holder having a height that is adjustable by moving an upper frame with respect to a lower frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a multi-functional peripheral device combines a scanning function that reads a document and inputs an image, a printing function that prints the image, and other functions into one device.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional multi-functional peripheral device. Referring to FIG. 1, the multi-functional peripheral device includes an image forming unit 10. An image inputting unit 80, and a paper output holder 70 are interposed between the image forming unit 10 and the image inputting unit 80, to which print paper S with a toner image formed thereon are delivered and then stacked.
The image forming unit 10 prints a desired image, and is on a lower portion of a main body 1. The image forming unit 10 includes a paper cassette 20, a developing device 30, a transfer roller 32, a fixing device 50, and a paper output device 60.
The paper cassette 20 stacks the print paper S, and is detachably installed in the main body 1. A pickup roller 21 is installed on the upper portion of the paper cassette 20 to pick up an single sheet of the print paper S.
The developing device 30 has a photosensitive drum 31 that is partially exposed and installed so as to be directly above the transfer roller 32 with the print paper S between the photosensitive drum 31 and the transfer roller 32. An electrostatic latent image is formed on a surface of the photosensitive drum 31 that is charged with a predetermined electrostatic potential by an exposing unit 40 such as a laser scanning unit (LSU).
The transfer roller 32 is installed so as to be directly below, and in contact with, the photosensitive drum 31. The transfer roller 32 transfers the toner image formed on the surface of the photosensitive drum 31 onto the print paper S.
The fixing device 50 is installed in a traveling path of the print paper S. The fixing device 50 applies heat and pressure to the toner image transferred onto the print paper S by the transfer roller 32 so as to fuse and fix the toner image onto the print paper S.
The paper output device 60 outputs the print paper S, on which the toner image is fused and fixed by the fixing device 50, to the paper output holder 70. An out-bin full sensor 61 senses the print paper S stacked on the paper output holder 70.
The image inputting unit 80 mounted on the upper portion of the main body 1 emits light onto a document (not shown) and scans an image. The image inputting unit 80 is composed of a glass plate 82 that is installed on the top portion of the main body, a cover 81 that is installed so as to be folded towards the main body 1 or extended outward to expose the glass plate 82 to the outside. The image inputting unit 80 also includes an image sensor 83 installed below the glass plate 82 to emit light onto the document placed on the top surface of the glass plate 82 and input the image.
The print paper S, picked up in the paper cassette 20, moves along the paper traveling path and forms an image thereon, and is output to the paper output holder 70 via the paper output device 60 and stacked therein. If the paper output holder 70 is overloaded with print paper S, the sensor 61 detects the overload and indicates the occurrence of the overload at the paper output holder 70 to a user. Thus, the user is able to take appropriate measures to correct the overload.
The multi-functional peripheral device configured, in the above-mentioned way, has the image forming unit 10 on the lower portion of the main body and the image inputting unit 80 on the upper portion of the main body 1, and the paper output holder 70 therebetween. Therefore, the conventional multi-functional peripheral device has a structure that does not provide a strong support for the image inputting unit 10.
In addition, only a limited amount of -paper S can be stacked on the paper output holder 70 because the height of the paper output holder 70 is restricted. Furthermore, the heat accumulated on the print paper S when printing increases the temperature of the paper output holder 70. The heat accumulated on the paper output holder 70 in such a way is transmitted to the image inputting unit 80 and reduces the functions of the image inputting unit 80 and deteriorates a frame (not shown).